The Tragedy of A Hero
by SuperMastour
Summary: Sequel to Light of the Ancients and the final chapter of the Saga of the Hero of the Runes! Our hero, Raguna, must face an opponent more challenging than any he has faced before- Will our gallant protector fall to this foe, or rise triumphantly... at a cost? COMPLETE
1. INTRO

**SuperMastour Presents  
A RUNE FACTORY FANFIC KNOWN AS:**

 **The Tragedy of a Hero**

 **INTRO**

* * *

 _It has been two decades since Lest and Frey had brought back the Hero of the Runes Raguna and his family from the Light Realm._

 _Unfortunately, despite the Hero destroying the Terror, all of the living beings still perished due to a plague- a final anathema sent by the beast._

 _It was up to Lest and Frey to bring back mankind, and they started with Noel and Luna._

 _Noel continued by joining with Raguna's daughter Lucia, and they had a child._

 _All fingers then pointed to Raguna's son, Leona, and Lest's daughter Luna, but the young man did not want to wed since he focused his priorities on being the Next Hero of the Runes. However, it was only for a short time, since popular opinion from his family swayed his thought, and he eventually married the young girl._

 _Due to the time of peace, most of Raguna's time was spent on teaching Leona the ways of the Hero, however, this would be an effort that would be entirely in vain..._

 **0000000000**

"Leona..." Mist, now older than before, muttered as she leaned over his sleeping body, "It's time to wake up..."

"Hrmph..." an adult Leona grumbled as he shook in his lavish bed, a privilege for being the Son of the Hero, "Go away..."

"Leona..." Mist insisted, "Come on, your father will get mad..."

"Fine..." Leona groaned as he uncovered himself, "Sheesh..." he stood up and walked to his closet, "I hope there's breakfast..." he mumbled as he put on a cloak,

"Luna and I made some." Mist bowed, "I'm sure you'll love it." she smiled,

"You know I always love what you make, mother." Leona chuckled and put on his breastplate, "And Luna... Is she well?"

"Yes.." Mist answered as she fixed his bed, "She is with your baby... Oh.. Thank you, Leona." she grinned brightly, "Grandchildren make my heart shine!"

"No problem, mother." Leona smiled softly, "I'm glad I can make you smile." he walked over to her, then gave a quick hug and quick peck on the forehead, "I'll be going now."

"There's a special surprise for you today." Mist called out before he left, "Your father knows you'll love it!"

"I can't wait." Leona grinned as he walked off.

0000000000

"Well... Look who's here." a young woman with green hair holding a child said as Leona stepped in,

"Ah... Luna." Leona said as he spotted his bride, "Good morning... How are you?"

"Fine as always." Luna said, "I already served you." she bowed and looked at the plate on the table,

"Ah, thank you." Leona grinned and sat down,

"Grahgah..." the baby growled,

"Oh..." Luna mumbled, "You've been sick since yesterday.." she told her baby, "I wish you will get better..."

"Give him some juice." Leona said as he ate a toast, "It'll do him good."

"I already did." Luna groaned, "I guess we'll just see what time does."

"Hmph! Homp!" Leona chewed his food,

"I heard your father was giving you a surprise today." Luna told him, "What do you think it will be?"

"I don't know." Leona paused when he drank juice, "Gah... I think it might be a spoon or something... Like what he gave me last time." he growled.

"You know he meant well." Luna mumbled, "I heard he hand carved it... that shows dedication."

"Ha..." Leona grunted, "I wish he would at least acquire some Polonic armor or something I actually need!" he growled, "Not a stupid spoon!"

"Relax, dear." Luna told him, "That was last year, no need to step on hot coal now!"

"You're right..." Leona sighed as he set his utensils down, signaling he was done, "I guess it's time to go see his 'Special surprise'." he sarcastically said, "Whatever the hell that would be... Probably a fork." he chuckled to himself,

"Aww.. Come on." Luna frowned, "Don't be that mean to your father."

"He should stop being like that to me." Leona grumbled, "Giving me spoons when I need armor... or a weapon.." he looked at the spoon he was holding "What was he thinking?!"

"Look..." Luna walked up to him, "Forgive and forget... That's the past, the most you can do is hope this present will knock your socks off!"

"You're right." Leona nodded, "I guess I'm going." he turned to the door,

"Alright." Luna pecked him on the cheek, "You go now..." she turned to the baby, "Say bye to your daddy."

"Gah..." the baby moaned,

"Goodbye." Leona told the two as he walked out.

0000000000

 _Now, Raguna had moved the Pedestal of the Blade of Light to a mountain inside Paradise Gulch, so there was some distance between the Sealed Palace, where Leona lives, and where Raguna was currently located. The place where the pedestal is located is known as the Sanctum of the Divine Blade._

0000000000

"I really wish someone would live here." Leona groaned as he walked up the trail that led to the Sanctum, seeing the beautiful countryside devoid of life, only the grass, trees, and flowers that dotted the landscape.

"Huh?" he mumbled when he thought he saw something move behind a bush, "What in the..." he muttered, but then shrugged off the movement as a simple fantasy and continued his path.

 **0000000000**

"Ah..." a voice said as Leona walked up some stairs, "My son."

"Father." Leona bowed when he stepped in, and straight ahead, by the pedestal, was Raguna.

The Hero was older now, with an after-shaved beard and few wrinkles, the result of adding 20 more years to your life.

"Leona... Come to your father." Raguna said as he extended his hand,

"What could this be...?" Leona muttered to himself as he walked over to him, quite excited for what was yet to come...


	2. The Father's Blessing

**The Tragedy of a Hero**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Father's Blessing**

* * *

"Father." Leona said as he stopped a few feet away from Raguna, "What is it you need?"

"My son." Raguna mumbled, "My firstborn... I have give much to give you the strength to be the Hero of the Runes." he said as he walked around the Blade of Light, "And I know I've taught you well... Through sand and mud, through sunshine and rain, and through smiles and tears.. Now I finally know... You are worthy." he smiled, "Leona... My son.. I know you will make a fine Hero of the Runes when I will be gone, and hopefully you will teach your own son- then he will teach his son- the ways of the Hero."

"Father..." Leona stood speechless as his father grabbed the sword,

"Your mother and I put much thought." Raguna turned, and surely enough Mist walked out of a room,

"Mother." Leona gasped,

"Leona." Raguna regained his attention, "You will now wield the Blade of Light." he mumbled, "Or at least a part of it."

"What!?" Leona said in surprise, "What do you mean!?"

"I am going to split the blade into two." Raguna informed him, "You will have the left side, I will have the right." he said, "You will be Hero, and I will be Hero. But as Hero, you have a special assignment."

"I'll do anything!" Leona said, his blood pumping fast,

"We have prayed to the gods." Mist stepped in, "And they saw that the number of Runes are decreasing to the point of them being exhausted... Surely enough, they've answered our prayers."

"There are four Grimoire eggs on the Golden Mountain." Raguna said, "Out in the east, bordering the sea... You will see to it that they hatch and that the spirits of the Divine Dragons are fully connected to them."

"You must help the Dragons finish reincarnating." Mist finished.

"I will do that, father!" Leona exclaimed, "I will complete my goal as the Hero of the Runes!"

"As the Oriental Hero of the Runes." Raguna smiled, "Very well... Hold the blade." he said, and his son did as told.

The Blade of Light started to shine as both held on to its handle,

SHWEOOOOOOOO!

"Gah!" Leona gasped as the two broke free,

"Ah..." Raguna mumbled when the light died down, revealing he was holding a separate sword,

"Woah." Leona looked at his weapon, "Is this a dream?"

"No, son." Raguna chuckled, "You wield the Blade of Light!"

"Ha.. ha..." Leona laughed, "Yeah!" he raised his sword in the air, and it shone greatly.

"Hm..." Mist observed as the power of the Divine Dragons was no longer on Raguna's half, however, she spoke nothing of it.

"Now go, son." Raguna told Leona, "Please make sure the Divine Dragons are back to life!"

"I will, father!" Leona said excitedly as he ran out.

"Are you sure this was for the best?" Raguna asked Mist,

"Have a little faith in him." Mist growled, "He is your son! You've trained him, he can do this on his own!"

"I don't know.." Raguna grumbled as he saw his firstborn run down the mountain...

 **0000000000**

Leona ran farther and faster than he had ever ran before, the power of the Blade of Light coursing through his veins.

The wind could not catch up to his speed- His fuel was his food and his enthusiasm to get this job done.

"Ha.. Ha!" Leona laughed as he pounced over a log with such ease, "WOO!" he jumped nearly twenty feet into the air.

The soft spring air was striking his face, the grass parted when he ran through it.

"I am the Hero of the Runes!" he cheered and used his sword to cleave a tree in half.

POOMP! The upper part of it collapsed,

"HA!" Leona raised his sword skyhigh and then charged,

SHWEOOOOOOOO! He was launched forward in a straight line,

POOOMP! He broke through a boulder in his charge.

"HRAH!" Leona roared as he struck a tree, completely decimating it, "Hoo!" he laughed, "I bet my father can't do that!" he chuckled and continued to run.

0000000000

"Phew..." Leona sighed when he finished running up the Golden Mountain, aptly named because of the wheat growing on it, "Where..." he looked around the summit, "Eh.. Ah ha!" he exclaimed when he saw the ruins of what seemed to be a Parthenon like structure.

"Hm..." he mumbled as he walked about its ruined columns, noticing beautiful marble statues of the divine dragons on every other gap, "How come I've never seen th- Woah..." he stopped.

On the altar, four large eggs where laid ornately in line, being warmed by nearby bonfires.

"What in the..." Leona mumbled, then felt his blade vibrate, the glowing symbols of the Divine Dragons shone brightly, "I guess I have to..." he looked down to see a pedestal, "Ah..." he said.

Leona walked over to the pedestal, then placed his sword inside.

SHWEOOOOOOOO! The sword and the eggs shone in glory,

"Woah!" Leona exclaimed at the sight,

"Rah!" multiple screeches were heard, then the light died down to reveal for baby Grimoires on the altar.

"Rah!" one of the baby Grimoires barked,

TWEOOOO! The Sword shone again, then four spirits emerged from its gem.

"GRAH!" the baby Grimoires roared as they started to be covered by these spirits.

"Wah!" Leona yelled as the ruins started to quake, "woah!" he avoid a falling marble brick.

"RAHHH!" a more fearsome roar bellowed, further shaking the archaic structure.

"We have come back to life!" another roar yelled, and the lights died down to reveal the Divine Dragons were back.

"What joy!" Fiersome roared and spread his wings,

"Ah... Radical!" Aquaticus exclaimed, "This is totally gnarly!"

"What a blessing this is." Ventuswill grinned and bowed,

"Who was it that helped us!?" Terrable yelled and looked around, and all four looked down to see Leona.

"Uh..." Leona mumbled, "Hey... What's up?" he asked cheesily,

"Who is this mortal?" Fiersome asked, "I... Ha!" he exclaimed, "I remember!"

"That's Leona." Ventuswill told him, "The son of he who we don't speak about."

"Huh?" Leona mumbled, "You mean Raguna?"

"Shut up!" Fiersome exploded, as did the other dragons,

"That stupid coward!" Terrable roared, "I can't believe I made him the Hero!" he roared, "I wish I could have chosen someone else!"

"That brat!" Aquaticus was so mad, his water aura steamed, "Traitor!"

"You are his son, right?" Ventuswill asked, "Go talk to him for us!"

"Yeah!" Terrable added, "Tell him we want to meet him! For old time's sake!"

"Uh..." Leona mumbled, "I don't know... You guys seem pretty upset..."

"That's because we are!" Fiersome roared, "We hate him to the core!"

"Just tell him this." Terrable said, "The Divine Dragons want to meet with you, you Traitor!" he yelled, "Go! Before we take it out on you!"

"Alright!" Leona responded worriedly then started to turn away, then the Dragons noticed the sword in his hand.

"Is that..." Aquaticus murmured, making the human turn,

"The Blade of Light?" Fiersome observed, "How did you get it!?"

"Uh..." Leona mumbled, "My father split it in two... And gave the left half to me."

"Ah..." Terrable said with a devious smile, "Only the Hero can wield the Blade... Does that make you the Hero?"

"Well.." Leona rubbed the back of his head, "Technically... Yes."

"What do you make of this, Terrable?" Ventuswill asked the Earth god,

"I think we need time..." Terrable chuckled, then turned to Leona, "Leona... Go to your father... Unless.." he whiffed the air,

"What's wrong?" Leona asked, quite curious,

"I just thought..." Terrable murmured, "It was just a slight whiff... Go to your father, Leona."

"Very well, I will speak on your behalf." Leona bowed and then ran out.

* * *

 **SM'S TIME:  
I hope you enjoy this tale! I don't own RUNE FACTORY Or its characters, just this story really...  
Please Review! Have a Blessed Day guys!**


	3. The Break Away

**The Tragedy of a Hero**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Break Away**

* * *

"Phew... Phew..." Leona panted as he ran down the trail, it was night, showing the distance between the two places.

The young man ran up the stairs that led to the Sanctum,

"Father!" he called out,

"Father..." the echo returned,

"Huh..." Leona sighed, "I guess he's at dinner with mother and Lucia." he mumbled, then turned around and started to sprint off.

0000000000

"Why did you do that, Raguna?" Mist asked as Raguna walked with her in the Palace balcony, the moon shining down on the two, "Do you not trust your own son?"

"It's not that, Mist..." Raguna groaned, "You know... My intentions meant good..."

"If your intentions were good, you wouldn't have done what you did!" Mist yelled at him, "Raguna... He is our son! Our firstborn! Have more faith in him, please!" she pouted, "Why do you always have to be this way!?"

"I only want the best for him!" Raguna defended himself, "That is why I do this!"

"This is unacceptable and you know this!" Mist cried, "You will only destroy his trust in you!"

"There is no trust without security!" Raguna told her, "You of all people know t-" he paused when he heard the steps of a foreigner, and looking down from the balcony, saw Leona dashing down the trail.

"Dinner is ready, father." Lucia called out from the kitchen,

"I am so disappointed in you, Raguna." Mist shook her head and walked off,

"Huh..." Raguna sighed and followed her in.

0000000000

0000000000

"This is splendid, Lucia." Mist smiled as she bit down on a beautifully crafted fruit salad,

"Thank you, mother." Lucia responded, "I've been working up my skills to do this."

"Huh..." Raguna sighed as he pulled out a kiwi, "I miss meat..."

"You're telling me..." Leona groaned, "This is too sweet and soft... Father, tell me more about meat."

"Well, son." Raguna turned to him, "Meat was once the legendary Food of the Gods, until everyone died off, providing no more meat. No we're stuck with this sweet stuff."

"Raguna." Mist growled at him, then looked at Lucia, who was quite saddened by these hurtful comments.

"Oh." Raguna looked up, "Sorry dear." he told Lucia,

"Huh..." Lucia sighed, "It's alright.. I know this will never meet up to your standards."

"Lucia." Raguna groaned, "No... Come on."

"Lucia, no need to be so sensitive about this." Leona scoffed, "Food needs criticism."

"Shut up, Leona." Lucia responded, "This is not the same."

"Children, please." Mist said, trying to lessen the tension, "We're having a family dinner."

"Yes, Lucia." Leona told his sister, "This is a nice family social, please don't raise the stakes. Actually, please raise the steaks."

"Hehehehehehe..." Raguna laughed, "Nice one, son!" he pointed,

"I know." Leona chuckled, "Man.." he took a breath and wiped his eye, "Oh..." he stopped laughing, "Father, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Raguna asked,

"The Divine Dragons have returned." Leona muttered, "And they wanted me to send you a message."

"I knew it." Raguna grumbled,

"They want to meet with me."  
"They want to meet with you." the two said at the same time,

"Wait." Leona paused, "What... How did you know?"

"Uh..." Raguna dropped his fork, "Damn it." he said under his breath, "There's a connection between Heroes!" he lied,

"Father." Leona grumbled, then dropped his own fork, "Did you spy on me?"

The mood dropped to a tension oh so high.

"Huh..." Mist sighed,

"Uh... No." Raguna lied once more, "Really... There is a connection!"

"You couldn't even let me do my first mission alone!?" Leona exploded, "What kind of teacher are you!?" he stood up and slammed the table,

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok!" Raguna explained and also stood,

"Damn it, Father!" Leona yelled, "You can't even let me go on one mission without you glued on me! I trusted you!"

"I don't need your trust!" Raguna responded, "I'm the one who brought you out of the dirt! I am the one who made you a Hero!"

"It was my effort too!" Leona told him, "Enough!" he threw his plate at him, "I don't want to deal with the likes of you!"

"That's right!" Raguna said as Leona started to leave, "Walk yourself back to the hovel I brought you out of!"

"Raguna!" Mist yelled at him, "What are you doing!?"

"I deserve to be the Hero!" Leona yelled, "You spend your time using the Divine Blade for pruning flowers and cutting grass! I will use it to fight evil!"

"There is no evil!" Raguna responded, "I killed it all! All me!" he beat his chest,

"I rather have evil than use the Blade of the Gods to shave my legs!" Leona insulted him, "The Dragons were right, you are nothing but a fraud." he growled as he walked out, "A coward stuck in orthodox conditions." he spat at his father's feet and stormed out.

POOMP! The door slammed shut.

"Gr..." Raguna growled, "RAAHHH!" he ran to the table and flipped it over,

"Ah!" Mist screamed in fear,

"Father!" Lucia gasped,

"I hope you're happy!" Raguna yelled at Mist, "Look at the ungrateful son you have bore me! I give him the Blade of Light and he insults me in its name!"

"Maybe if you gave him more independence." Mist was interrupted,

"If I gave him more independence, he would have my head on a platter!" Raguna argued, "This is what I get for training him since childhood!" he kicked an ancient bust of a Polonian knight, "I am going to get that sword back." he started to storm away.

"Raguna!" Mist interrupted his steps, "No! You leave him alone!"

"Father!" Lucia also joined in this defensive wall, "You've done enough damage!"

"I did damage!?" Raguna exploded, "I am only trying to help him! He should be grateful!"

0000000000

0000000000

"Hrah!" Leona yelled as he cut one of the trees by the trail with his half of the Blade of Light,

KROOONK! The tree groaned as it fell, POOMP!

"I hate him! I hate him!" he punched a boulder, making it crack all throughout, "Making me feel lesser! I am clearly more capable than him!" he sat down on a stump, then started to cry in frustration.

"Yes... You are better than an old geezer." a voice called out to him,

"Huh?" Leona looked up, and saw a dandy old man with a cane and top hat, dressed in a night black suit that was paradoxically covered in many colored ornamentations. He had a curly mustache and beard combo, a shiny monocle,

"Who are you?" Leona asked,

"Leona ol' chap." the man said, "I am the one who is going to make you the Hero of the Runes." he laughed and twirled his mustache.


	4. An Offer that Can't be Refused

**The Tragedy of a Hero**

 **Chapter 4**

 **An Offer that Can't be Refused.**

* * *

"Who are you, really?" Leona told the man as he cautiously grabbed his Blade of Light,

"Just call me..." the man chuckled as he balanced on his cane, "The Benefactor." he said, "Yes... I like that..."

"Look, I don't know what you want, or who you are..." Leona stood up, "But you better stand back."

"I see you have the Blade of Light." The Benefactor chuckled as he looked at the shiny sword, "Say... You also have the blessing of the Divine Dragons too!" he said in awe when he saw the symbols of the deities on the blade, "You're closer than I expected!"

"Closer to what?" Leona asked,

"To being the Next Hero of the Runes!" The Benefactor answered,

"But my father is the Hero." Leona mumbled, "I..."

"The man who left the world to die twice?" the Benefactor told him, "That is not a Hero! That is no Hero at all! That is a coward! You yourself said he was a fraud!"

"I didn't." Leona murmured, "I didn't mean it..."

"Nonsense." the Benefactor smirked, "You are speaking the truth, lad! What kind of hero uses a blade blessed by the very Creator god himself to cut the grass of the field!?"

"A bad one.. I suppose." Leona responded,

"Now you're talking!" the Benefactor brought him in close, "Now consider this." he whispered into his ear, "You are strong... You are handsome... You are at the pinnacle of your life... Would you not make a better Hero than that old man who's a Coward, Fraud, and Traitor?"

"I guess..." Leona mumbled,

"Don't guess!" the Benefactor shook him, "People who guess are left behind by those that actually do something! You are better than him! You deserve to be the Hero!"

Leona looked down at his half of the sword, "I do..." he peeped, "I do deserve to be hero..."

"You've trained your entire life for this." the Benefactor continued, "It was you who made the effort all those years... It was you who woke up at daybreak, in the stormy downpour... Not that old man, all you."

"Yes..." Leona grinned deviously, "It was me... All me... Not him."

"It was through your effort that you managed to wield this sword." The Benefactor said, "All you... That you now wield the Blade of the Gods..."

"I... should be the Hero." Leona looked up to the man, "I should be the Hero!"

"That's more like it!" The Benefactor smiled and snapped his fingers, "You will be Hero! With my help, you will be the most powerful mortal in the world!" he clapped,

"I am going to be the Hero!" Leona laughed, "But how?" he asked the man,

"You are going have to take down the Hero himself." The Benefactor said, shocking Leona,

"Usurp my father!?" Leona gasped,

"That's the only way." The Benefactor twirled his cane, "Right now your father is at his weakest... He is old and he split his only weapon with you! If you manage to overpower him and take hold of the First Half of the Blade of Light, you will be the Hero, and it will be your father obeying the orders!"

"But... This is not..." Leona gulped, "You know what?!" he grinned, "I'm going to do it! I'm tired of watching my father make this sword waste away in vain! I want this sword to help people, not prune trees or bushes!"

"That's the spirit!" The Benefactor laughed, "Now!" he told the youth, "You can no longer go back to your father until you have gained the allegiance of the Divine Dragons!"

"That's a piece of cake!" Leona scoffed, "They already hate my father! This will be easy!"

"Don't be so cocky now!" The Benefactor warned, "The Dragons will demand proof that your are capable!"

"Oh..." Leona muttered, "Right... I still got it, though!" he raised his sword, "Don't worry, I won't let you down!"

"Oh no!" The Benefactor said, "It's not for me! It's for the world! You'll be the one protecting it soon!"

"Oh, right!" Leona chuckled, "I shall go to the Divine Dragons!" he chanted and ran off.

 **00000000000**

"Our powers are taking a long time to return..." Fiersome groaned as he spread his wings, "This is a disaster."

"We're stuck in here until we're fully pumped." Aquaticus sighed as he stretched, "That's bogus."

"Unless..." Terrable muttered, "No... We can't call upon them." he growled, "I won't resist the urge to crush her between my jaws!"

"Who, the Traitor's wife!?" Fiersome started to get riled up, "Yes! I want to watch her slowly burn like rotisserie cluckadoodle!" he grinned evilly, "I want to watch her suffer as I slowly suffocate the life out of her with my strong and heavy foot..."

"Woah." Ventuswill muttered, "That's not psychopathic at all... Sheesh... So much anger... It was the Traitor that caused this, not his wife!"

"How do you know the wife did not convince him to leave!?" Aquaticus growled, "She is capable of swaying his opinion! You know none of the previous Heroes were married!"

"That's a lie." Ventuswill scoffed, "You know nearly all of them had a special someone! Even the First Hero was married to a young maiden!"

"Shut up, Ventuswill." Terrable yelled, "You with your stupid reason... Why can't you be angry like the rest of us!?"

"Yeah- Why can-" Fiersome paused,

"Ha.. Ha..." a voice panted, it was Leona, who had finished his trek and was now storming in the temple.

"Well, if it isn't Leona." Ventuswill said as he walked up to them,

"Did you talk to your father!?" Terrable asked him, "What did he say?!"

''He said..." Leona muttered, then looked at The Benefactor, who was twirling his cane and whistling,

"What are you looking at?" Aquaticus asked, noticing the human look to his left,

"Nothing." Leona mumbled when he saw The Benefactor nod, "My father... He says this."

All the Dragons leaned in attention,

"This is his message to you." Leona cleared his throat, "and I quote: You are nothing but a brood of lying vipers... Insane newts that want to do nothing but insult my name." he blatantly lied.

"Why.. that..." Fiersome growled, "GOOD FOR NOTHING MORTAL!" he roared in rage, shaking the entirety of the Golden Mountain and making some columns collapse,

"I WILL HAVE HIS HEAD!" Terrable exploded and started to to stomp around,

"Why would the Hero do that to us!?" Ventuswill added and started to steam up,

"THAT IS NOT COOL, DUDE!" Aquaticus bellowed, "THAT NO GOOD JAKE!"

"Yes! Yes!" The Benefactor laughed, "Let the rage flow through you!"

"He he..." Leona chuckled, "I guess I did it." he told the man, then turned to the Divine Dragons, "You hate my father, right?" he asked them,

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT!?" Terrable responded, "OF COURSE WE DO!"

"Well..." Leona said with a devious smile, "I am technically a Hero of the Runes... Let's say... we managed to oust... my father.."

The dragons went silent,

"Why.. Why would you say that?" Ventuswill asked, "Leona..."

"Just listen to me!" Leona said, "My father is no longer apt for his position, and he knows that!" he continued to lie, "That's why he gave me the second half of the Blade." he showed it to them,

"Hmm..." Fiersome grumbled in interest,

"What is your plan, then?" Aquaticus asked the youth,

"Well... I plan to fulfill the full duties of the Hero." Leona answered, "My father believes the Hero is just a traditional role with orthodox duties... He even uses the Blade of the Gods to cut vegetation! Is this a man you want as the Hero?!"

"We didn't want him as the Hero after that second abandonment!" Terrable roared, "Leaving us to die while he went on vacation!"

"Right!" Leona snapped his fingers, "So I say we take him out! Oust him with me, and I will make sure the world will always be safe! You will never fear the thought of me leaving you! I will fight to the end!"

"Yes, but how strong are you?" Ventuswill asked, being persuaded by his words,

"He trained me for my entire life." Leona responded, "And I hold the Blade of Light... Or at least half of it. He showed it to them oncemore, "Restore your blessing to this half, and I will be stronger than he."

"Hm..." the dragons said amongst themselves,

"This kid seems extremely promising." Terrable told them, "His power is incredible..."

"Just because he holds the Blade doesn't mean he knows how to use it..." Aquaticus said,

"But he trained under him." Ventuswill avoided Raguna's name, "That must mean everything the father knows, the son does too."

"This is very good." Fiersome grinned, "Maybe if we-" he paused and whiffed the air,

"What's wrong?" Leona asked the Divine Dragons, who were starting to get riled up,

"He's here." Terreble grumbled, and surely enough, walking up the steps, was Raguna.


	5. The Coup D'Etat

**The Tragedy of a Hero**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Coup D'etat**

* * *

"Leona." Raguna mumbled as he saw his son standing by the Dragons, "I see you are talking to the Dragons."

"Keep the Dragons calm!" The Benefactor warned Leona, sensing the rage and tension from the deities,

"Be on your toes, you all." Leona told the Dragons, who tried their best to keep their cool, "Yes, father." he turned to Leona, "I am."

"Now I think you know why I am here." Raguna told him, then extended his arm, "Give me your half of the sword... I made a mistake choosing you."

"I... I..." Leona was absolutely devastated, then turned to The Benefactor, who was gnashing his teeth in anger, "I... I'm sorry... Raguna." he growled,

"Huh?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Leona scowled at his father, "And I can't let you continue being the Hero..." he unsheathed his sword,

"Leona.. What are you doing?" Raguna growled, then unsheathed his half of the Blade, "What..."

"Take care of him." Leona turned his back,

"YES!" the Dragons went livid and charged at the Hero,

"Leona!" Raguna yelled,

"RAH!" Fiersome did the first strike with a fearsome blast of fire,

"Wah!" Raguna barely avoided the move, "What in the world!?" he looked at his sword, "Why didn't I see that!?"

"HYAH!" Ventuswill tried to bite him down,

"Rah!" Raguna tried to strike her, "DWAH!" he was sent flying by Terrable's tail whack,

"Let me destroy him!" Fiersome swooped down, KRANK! He stepped on the hero with his large foot.

"Agh!" Raguna yelled, "Lupux!" he tried to call on the spirit of his ally, however, his bracelet did not glow.

"I am not letting him leave the Forest of Beginnings!" Terrable chortled as they all surrounded the Hero, teeth bared and ready to strike,

"Let me squeeze the life out of him!" Fiersome told his comrades as he started to apply pressure,

"If he can't even survive us... He couldn't even survive his own son!" Aquaticus taunted, "I think we should help Leona out here!"

"Yes!" Terrable laughed, "Let's give him our blessing!" he roared, and they all joined in unison as they sent their blessing to Leona's half of the sword.

"Hehehehehehe..." Leona laughed when he saw his sword glow in power, the blessing of the Divine Dragons being fully restored in the blade, "Well, father." he chuckled, "I see I will be hero..." he walked over to his downed parent.

"I regret... The day you were ever born." Raguna groaned and then spat on his greave,

"What comforting last words." Leona laughed and hovered the tip of his blade over the Earthmate's throat, "But I'm afraid... you must leave..."

"HAH!" Raguna yelled and stabbed Fiersome in the knee,

"RAH!" Fiersome bellowed and accidentally hit Leona in his tantrum,

"Huah!" Raguna backflipped up,

"Why you!" Leona yelled and ran to face him,

"This is not a battle you want to start, Leona!" Raguna yelled, "This is not a battle you will wi-" he turned to see the Dragons ready to fire, "HAH!" he charged and struck Leona in a sucker strike,

"AH!" Leona groaned and held his face,

"Shining light!" Raguna yelled, and a bright flash shone from the jewel of his sword, blinding everyone.

"AH!" Ventuswill screeched,

"Why that!" Terrable groaned as he shielded himself with his wings.

00000000000

"Are you ok?" The Benefactor asked Leona as the man continued to cover his face,

"You all were right!" Leona told the Dragons, "He is nothing but a coward!" he yelled and revealed his face to them.

A nasty cut descended from the top of the left half of his face all the way to the bottom, the eye managed to be saved from damage.

"Oh my." Ventuswill murmured,

"He is only good for cheap shots." Terrable growled, "and running away like a weakling!"

"Go, kill him before he reaches the Sanctum!" The Benefactor told Leona,

"Can one of you give me a lift!?" Leona asked the deities, "I need to catch him before he finds refuge!"

"I'm afraid we can't." Fiersome growled, "As much as we want to help you... Our power has not yet revitalized...

"We will be ready by morning, though." Aquaticus informed,

"Good." Leona said, noting it was pitch black, "I want to rest." he growled and walked off.

 **00000000000**

"Ha... Ha..." Raguna panted as he fled under the moonlight, "Why... that damn son of mine!" he growled as he stopped to rest on a rock, "I... my power is nothing... now." he sighed, "He gained their blessing.. I am on a knife edge!"

"RAHHHHHH!" a distant bellow was heard,

"Rats... He might be searching for me!" Raguna growled and stood up, "If I stay, he'll kill me right then and there!" he yelled and once again continued to sprint off.

 **00000000000**

 **00000000000**

"Leona?" Mist mumbled as she heard some commotion outside of her room, "Is tha-"

"Argh!" Raguna stormed in, knocking the door down in the process,

"Ha!" Mist gasped in shock, "Raguna! What happened to you!" she said, looking at his condition,

"Your damned son happened to me!" Raguna yelled in anger as he shuffled through a drawer, "He has betrayed me! Me of all people! I am his father!" he furiously took out a roll of bandages, "I swear if I don't have his head on a platter by tomorrow, I will bring harm upon myself!"

"What!? Leona!?" Mist said in horror, "No! You must be wrong! He's a good boy! He...

"Is a nasty punk!" Raguna interrupted, "I regret saving him! I regret staying holed up in the Light Realm for 200 years just to save that little son of a-"

"Sir... Is everything alright?" a soft voice called out, it was Luna, Leona's wife, she was holding their child, "What's wrong."

"Raguna." Mist interceded, not wanting him to take out his anger on their daughter in-law, "Nothing is wrong, Luna." she smiled softly, "Raguna just encountered a bad monster..."

"Oh my..." Luna gasped, "Is he alright?"

"Yes... He killed the beast, alright." Mist lied, "It's nothing serious, but if you want to go back to sleep.. Or to your parent's home, feel free to do so."

"Why would I go back to my father's house?" Luna asked in curiosity,

"Because you'd be better off there than in here." Raguna growled, "Because your hus-"

"Husbad is ill." Mist interrupted, "You don't want your baby to catch the disease."

"Is Leona sick?" Luna said in fear, "Is it serious!?"

"Just a little fever is all." Mist reassured her, "He'll be fine..."

"Very well..." Luna bowed and dismissed herself promptly and orderly.

"Why did you lie to her?" Raguna turned to Mist, "Are we like that bastard of ours, that spreads lies to profane my name!? I am so... angry..." he seethed in rage,

"Raguna..." Mist muttered, "Please... Calm down." she told him,

"I am... so angry.. that... I can..." Raguna breathed deeply, "I can... Get over here!" he grabbed Mist and threw her on the bed.

"Raguna!" Mist gasped in shock at his sudden action.


	6. Leona Mobilizes

**Tragedy of a Hero**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Leona Mobilizes**

* * *

"What do I do now?" Leona asked The Benefactor as the two saw the sun rise in the horizon,

"You have the power of the Classical Gods." The Benefactor laughed, "What more do you need to do?"

"Don't I need to defeat my father?" Leona muttered, "Fuse the Blade of the Gods back into one?"

"Well.. Yeah." The Benefactor chuckled, "But that's easy!"

"I don't think so." Leona grumbled, "My father has many allies, including the Last Polonian knight. His armor is impenetrable."

"But he's old." The Benefactor chortled, "And you're young... You can defeat him with your eyes closed!"

"And what about Noel?" Leona continued, "He's also a mighty warrior..."

"You have the Classical Gods on your side!" The Benefactor pointed to the Divine Dragons, who were barely waking up,

"I'm ready!" Fiersome roared as he stretched his wings, "Ready to roast Raguna!"

"Where to, captain?" Aquaticus said as the four walked up to Leona,

"I have one thing to do." Leona said, "Before we destroy my father."

"What would that be?" Terrable asked,

"I wish to save my wife and child." Leona answered, "I wish to keep my bloodline strong..." he clenched his fist, "So can one of you grant me this wish?"

"I will take you to the Sealed Palace." Ventuswill volunteered, "But you do what you have to do quickly... Lest we destroy you in it."

"Very well." Leona nodded, then walked over to her,

"I'll be with you!" The Benefactor said as he slowly disappeared,

"Hah!" Leona told Ventuswill, and she flew upwards.

 **00000000000**

"Raguna..." Mist mumbled as she shook her husband, who was in bed, "Wake up."

"Uh..." Raguna groaned, "What is it?"

"I sense something coming..." Mist warned him, "Something big..."

"Huh?" Raguna stood up, then stepped out of bed and ran to get dressed.

 **00000000000**

"Hm..." a dirty blonde haired man said as he looked up to the sky, pausing the plowing he was doing on his fields, "That's odd..."

"KROOO..." the golem helping him also looked up,

"I never knew there was a dragon still alive." the man muttered, "Unless..."

"Lest!" a voice called out, and a green haired woman ran out of a stone house, "That's Venti!"

"What!?" Lest, who appeared much older than Raguna (due to the field labor), yelled as he did a double take, "Why I'll be... It is!" he exclaimed, "Hey! Venti!" he waved to the sky.

However, Ventuswill took a hard left towards Paradise Gulch.

"Huh?" the woman mumbled,

"Frey... I think something is up." Lest muttered cautiously.

 **00000000000**

FWEEOOO! The wind under Venti's wings roared as she landed in the Palace Garden,

"Go!" Ventuswill said as Leona got off of her, "They probably sensed me not too long ago!"

"Alright!" Leona nodded and dashed off to his sector.

00000000000

"Hm... Hm.. Hm..." Luna hummed as she rocked her baby around, "Oh... I love you so much." she giggled, "I wish your daddy will come home soon."

POOMP! The door crashed,

"Dwah!" Leona tripped in,

"Ah!" Luna screamed, "Ah! Leona! You scared me!"

"No time to explain!" Leona told her, "Come with me!"

"What?" Luna asked, "What's going on!?"

"Please, come with me!" Leona extended his arm, "We don't have much time, get our child and let's go!"

"Alright!" Luna said and hurriedly ran to him.

"Come on!" Leona nearly yanked her out into the hallway,

"Ah ha!" a voice yelled behind the two, "Come to get your wife, eh!?"

"You!" Leona turned, only to see Raguna, "Get back before you get hurt again!"

"I should be telling that to you!" Raguna yelled, "Seeing that scar on your eye!"

"This?" Leona chuckled, "This was given to me by a coward." he taunted,

"Why you..." Raguna growled, "RAH!" he charged,

"Ha!" Luna gasped,

"TYAH!" Leona countered his attack,

KLING! The two halves struck each other,

"I see... You... are... strong!" Raguna groaned, succumbing to the strength of his own son, "But that.. won't..."

"HRAH!" Leona pushed his father back, "Take this!" he struck down,

"Leona! What are you doing!?" Luna screamed in horror,

"Stand back, Luna!" Leona responded as he blocked a strike from his father, "In fact! Go to the garden! You don't have much time!

"Correction!" a voice called out, "You don't have much time!"

"What th- AH!" Leona was kicked back by a new challenger,

"Thanks.. Lest." Raguna sighed as his ally appeared,

"No problem." Lest chuckled, holding his spear, "Leona, what are you doing, boy!?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago." Leona growled, "Fierstorm!" he yelled and launched a devastating fire blast,

"DWAH!" the two men were knocked back,

"Hah!" Leona laughed, then sprinted off.

"Argh..." Raguna groaned as he stood up, "That damned blessing."

"Don't you have that, man?" Lest asked him,

"No..." Raguna growled as he stood up, "He's too far from us... He'll be back anyways..."

"We'll be ready for him then?" a third person came up, holding an axe,

"Yeah, Noel." Lest muttered, "We'll be ready."

00000000000

"Leona." Luna said as she spotted her husband dash in, "What was that all about!?"

"No time to explain!" Leona responded, "Get on Ventuswill!"

"Hurry, lass!" Ventuswill told her, "There's not much time!"

"Come on!" Leona said and nearly threw her on the dragon,

"Ah!" Luna peeped,

"Let's go!" Leona hopped aboard, and Ventuswill soared off.

 **00000000000**

"Why are we going so fast!?" Luna asked as she desperately held on to her baby,

"Look to the left!" Leona responded, and surely enough, there was Fiersome, floating in the sky.

"HEHEHEHEHE..." Fiersome laughed, "THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING, RAGUNA!" he roared and started to charge up an attack,

SHWEOO! The fire ball careened toward the Sealed Palace,

"What is he doing!?" Luna screamed in horror,

"He's going to debilitate the Hero of the Runes." Ventuswill told her,

"I said disable!" Leona yelled, "Not Destroy! Fiersome has the power to lay waste to the world, imagine a palace!"

KRAKABOOOMM! The surroundings were engulfed in a seering hot fireball that rivaled that of the atomic bombs.

 **00000000000**

"An assault on the Palace." Raguna grumbled as the Palace shook, "A daring plan, Leona... But a vain one..."

 **00000000000**

"Hehehehehe..." Fiersome laughed as his attack died down, "WHAT!?"

"HUH!?" Ventuswill said in shock as the Palace still stood, albeit a little scorched.

"I should have known..." Leona growled, "We can't stay here... Ventuswill, take us down to the gulch."


	7. Begin the Plan

**The Tragedy of a Hero**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Begin the Plan**

* * *

"Leona, are you out of your mind!?" Luna told him as the two stood in Paradise Gulch, which was mysteriously protected from Fiersome's Destruction Sphere,

"Luna, I can explain..." Leona muttered, "Sit down, please."

Luna did as told,

"I am trying to remove my father from power." Leona explained, "He is not capable of being the Hero anymore!"

"Why do you say that?" Luna asked, "And why!?"

"My father betrayed the world twice, Luna!" Leona told her, "And left it to die! That is not the making of a hero!"

"He left us to die as well, Luna." Ventuswill added, "He was the one that helped murder the Divine Dragons."

"But... Raguna is nice." Luna mumbled, "He takes care of us.. all of us."

"That's what he wants you to think." Leona grumbled, then turned to his left, where The Benefactor stood, grinning, "But he only wants glory to himself!"

"Why did you hurt my father!?" Luna cried, "Why?!"

"He just happened to be there, I'm sorry." Leona explained, "I have nothing against him! Only my father, the fraud! Luna, please listen to me... If I am Hero, I will bring more change to the world than my father ever has! I will make sure our baby will grow to be powerful!"

"Yes..." Luna looked down on her child, "He will be big and powerful.. Yes..." she giggled and cuddled with him,

"Wah..." The baby cooed,

"Luna, I need you by my side." Leona told her, "Without you, I am nothing."

"Huh..." Luna sighed and looked up, "Very well... What do you need me to do?"

"You need to take your family out of here." Leona answered, "Lest they perish with my father."

"Very well." Luna mumbled, "But who is going to take me?"

"I will." Fiersome landed, "Hurry, lass, time is not on our side."

 **00000000000**

"This will work, Leona." The Benefactor told the man, "This is foolproof."

"I know." Leona chuckled, "This is my master plan!"

"Hahahahaa!" The two laughed,

"Erhem!" A voice grunted, it was Terrable,

"Ah!" Leona turned to the Dragon, "Hello!"

"Why are you laughing, Leona?" Terrable asked,

"Nothing... Really." Leona stopped and turned to the old man, who was balancing himself on his cane, "Just amazed about how well this plan will work out."

"It will work out greatly." Terrable nodded, "By the end of the day, you will be the Hero of the Runes."

"Yes..." Leona laughed, "I will.. And I will revolutionize this world, forever!" he raised the Oriental Blade of Light, "With the Blade of the Gods in my hand, I will be the Hero!"


	8. The Family Collapses

**The Tragedy of a Hero**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Family Collapses**

* * *

"Huh?" Frey turned when she heard the front door open, "Luna?" she saw her daughter walk in, "What's wrong?"

"Mom!" Luna came in, "You have to leave! You're in danger!"

"Danger of what?" Frey asked as she stopped washing the dishes, "What am I danger of, sweetheart?"

"Danger..." a golem stepped in, "Danger.. Boop... Beep?

"Mom, no time to tell you, please, let's go!" Luna urged her,

"What's the big rush!?" Frey chuckled, "Just tell me, dear."

"JUST GO WITH US, PUNY MORTAL LADY!" Fiersome burst his head through the window, "STOP ASKING YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS!"

"AH!" Frey screamed, "Luna! A Dragon!"

"That's our way out, mother!" Luna grabbed her arm, "Come on!"

"What do you mean come on!?" Frey yelled, "That beast wants to kill us!"

"BEAST?!" Fiersome roared, "PUNY MORTAL, I AM NO BEAST!" he went into a tantrum,

"Mother!" Luna urged her, "Come on!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Fiersome growled, "YOU GET THE REST OF YOUR PUNY FAMILY! I WILL WAIT FOR YOU AT THE END OF THE ROAD!" he growled and flew off.

"Luna, did you bring him here!?" Frey told her, "Why!?"

"Mom, you just have to come with me!" Luna told her, "Don't get anything, just come!"

"I will take care of home... Mrs. Frey." the house golem told her, "Don't worry."

"Alright!" Frey nodded and started to walk out.

00000000000

"What is this all about?" Frey asked Luna as the two started to walk out of her house,

"No time to explain, mother." Luna told her, holding her baby tight, "We need to get brother and father."

"No need to get us." a voice called out to her,

"Huh?" Luna turned, and surely enough, there stood Lest, Raguna, and Noel.

"If it isn't you." Raguna growled, "Are you part of the rebellion too?!"

"Luna!" Frey gasped,

"She's helping Leona overthrow Raguna!" Lest told his wife, "Why, Luna?"

"Because Raguna is a fake!" Luna told them, "Brother! Please, tell them the truth!"

"I know nothing!" Noel yelled, "Only that you are a menace to our society!"

"Luna!" Frey gasped, "Are you trying to get us all killed!?"

"No!" Luna defended herself, "Raguna is not doing his job! He... He is... a coward!"

"Why you!" Raguna walked up to her, "Why do you spread the poison that my son spits!?"

"Because it's true!" Luna screamed, "Leona will make the world a better place, even more that you, sir!" she spat in his face,

"You good for nothing, Ha!" Raguna slapped her with his backhand,

"AH!" Luna screamed and fell to the ground,

"WAHH!" her baby cried,

"Luna... Take back what you have said, please!" Frey pleaded with her,

"No..." Luna growled, "Not anymore... I curse you by the gods, Raguna." she glared at him, "My son will kill you..."

"Hmph." Raguna growled, then grabbed her child,

"AH!" Luna gasped as her life and joy was taken from her,

"This... son?" Raguna chuckled as he held the boy with one hand, "It'd be a shame if he..."

"No..." Luna pleaded with him, "Please... Don't hurt my baby! Please!" she started to cry, "Daddy! Stop him! Brother! Mother!" she cried out,

"You have brought this curse on yourself." Noel grumbled and turned his back,

"You do what you have to do, Raguna..." Lest sighed and also turned back,

"Mother... Please..." Luna pleaded,

"I... I..." Frey started to well up, "You... did this to yourself..." she muttered and also turned around,

"I just want to remind you." Raguna sighed, "I always loved you like a daughter, Luna... I gave everything for you... HRAH!"

"NO!" Luna screamed when Raguna did the unthinkable...

00000000000

"Ah... ah..." Luna started to wail loudly, "My... baby! You... Monster!" she stood up to face Raguna, "You are a vile demon! You animal!" she screamed, "I curse you by all the gods that you will never be happy again!" she slapped him,

"I'm sorry... Luna..." Raguna sighed, "Hah!"

 **00000000000**

"Gah!" Leona gasped when he felt something, "What was that!?"

"There's a disturbance..." The Benefactor murmured, "Something bad has happened."

"We'll check it later." Leona grumbled as he walked about the Palace Halls, then turned a hall,

"Ha!"

"WAH!" a person yelled, revealing it to be Lucia, who was with Mist at the palace,

"Lucia!" Leona smiled, "A pleasure to see you!"

"You traitor!" Lucia yelled, "Why would you hurt father!? What do you think you're doing, Leona!?"

"I'm trying to become the Hero of the Runes!" Leona responded, "Our father is not capable of being it anymore! Join me sister, and together we will make a better world!"

"Are you insane!?" Lucia told him, "What are you thinking!?"

"Lucia is not going to side with you, Leona." The Benefactor told him, "She's not."

"Well, what am I going to do with her?" Leona asked him,

"Who are you talking to?" Lucia asked, "Oh my... You really are insane!"

"I am not!" Leona yelled, "Shut up!" he threw her against the wall,

"Ah!" Lucia yelped in pain, "Leona..." she groaned,

"Don't you know... Lucia?" Leona looked at her viciously, "The true reason why I did not want to marry?"

"Why... because you're a devil?" Lucia growled, slowly being strangled by her brother,

"It's because the woman I've always wanted..." Leona chuckled, "Was taken by a sorry slob from another family..."

"Leona..." Lucia looked at him, "I'm the only other woman here... if that's... oh!" she said in disgust, "You animal! You pig!" she yelled, "Wanting to pair with your own sister!?"

"What would you know about that!?" Leona tightened his grip, "I'm giving you a chance, Lucia! Join me, an I will make it my personal goal to make you the happiest woman alive."

"I'd rather rot on the ground that be wed to you, you savage.." Lucia growled, "I'd rather have my fertility removed then to bear your seed. You are nothing but a primal beast... You are not my brother, you are a devil... a horrible stain to our family."

"Why you..." Leona gnashed his teeth fiercely, his hatred boiled, however, he tried to fight it.

"Take care of her, Leona!" The Benefactor told him, "Or she will be a thorn on your side for the rest of your quest!"

"No! I can't!" Leona yelled, "I can't hurt her!"

"You are nothing but a nut!" Lucia screamed at him, "You will never be anything! You will only be a scum filled renegade!"

"Shut up!" Leona went ballistic and stabbed her in the stomach,

"Agh..." Lucia gagged as the blade went through her, "Ah... ah..." she whimpered, "Le-Le-Leona... Why..." she mumbled and capitulated,

"NO!" Leona yelled and quickly removed his sword, "Lucia!"

"Ah..." Lucia whimpered once more, "It's... oka...y..." she breathed her last.

"Good.. Good!" The Benefactor laughed,

"It's not good!" Leona yelled at him,

"What is her life compared to your exaltation!?" The Benefactor told him, "You will be the best ever!"

"Hm..." Leona stopped crying, "You're right..." he started to laugh, "What is she!? She is nothing but the dirt I tread on in my path to glory!" he kicked Lucia, "Maybe... I can..." he smiled deviously and walked off,

"Oh..." The Benefactor laughed.

 **00000000000**

"Lucia..." Mist cried as she looked at her fallen daughter, "Oh Lucia... Leona..." she looked up, then a spark hit her, "No! He can't!" she stood and ran off.


	9. The Stakes are Raised

**Tragedy of a Hero**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Stakes are Raised**

* * *

"Ha.. Ha..." Mist panted as she hurriedly wrapped a small child in a blanket,

"Where are we going?" the little girl asked, "Where's mommy?"

"She's fine..." Mist lied to her, "She's on her way."

"And daddy?" the little girl continued,

"They'll meet you at grandpa's house!" Mist smiled and called a house golem, "You... Take her away from here!"

"Affirmative!" the golem beeped and carried the small child,

"Go! Quickly!" Mist urged it, and the golem sped off on an alternate path, taking Lucia's only child away.

"Bye bye!" the little girl waved as she was taken.

"He'll be here any moment now..." Mist muttered and walked over to the balcony that was connected to Lucia's room, "Er hem." she fixed her dress.

"Hmph." a grunt was heard, and surely enough, Leona walked in, "Hey!" he yelled, "Where's the child!?"

"I don't know!?" The Benefactor told him, "Maybe sh- Oh..." he growled when he saw Mist standing in front of them,

"Son." Mist told him,

"Mother..." Leona scowled, "Where is Lucia's child?"

"I don't know." Mist lied, "Really... Why do you need her?"

"You know very well why I need her!" Leona yelled at her, "Lucia's line must be terminated!" he clenched his fist and stormed over to her,

"Why are you doing this!?" Mist cried and beat his chest, showing the size difference between them, "Leona! I raised you a good boy! Why!?"

"Blame my father!" Leona yelled, "He is the one that cannot fulfill his duties! It is his time, mother! Now, show me the girl!"

"She's gone." Mist told him flat out, "You'll never find her again."

"RAH!" Leona yelled and smashed a nearby table, "Why you! Why are you helping my father out!?" he entered a tantrum,

"Even your own mother is against you!" The Benefactor told him, "These people are all your enemies! You cannot let anyone help you anymore!"

"I know..." Leona growled and seethed in anger,

"Who are you talking to?" Mist asked worriedly, "Oh... Leona... my sweet boy... Why... why did it have to be you?"

"Hmph..." Leona grunted, then sighed, "I'm sorry, mother." he hugged her and started to cry.

"Oh..." Mist gasped in surprise, "It's ok... Leona... I forgive you... I will always love you no matter what you have done... I am your mother..."

"No... It's not about that..." Leona muttered,

"Huh?" Mist mumbled,

"I'm sorry!" Leona laughed and picked her up, then threw her over the balcony.

"Leona..." Mist cried as she fell down...

 **00000000000**

"AHHHH!" Raguna yelled as he felt a sharp pain in his chest, around the heart area,

"What is it!?" Lest asked him,

"Some... Something..." Raguna groaned as he started to regain composure, "Something happened to Mist!" he yelled and quickly ran up the stairs to the palace.

 **00000000000**

"Hmph..." Leona grunted as he stepped out of Lucia's room, "She deserved it."

"Yes... Yes she did." The Benefactor twirled his mustache, "Now... Go to the main hall... I sense the Dragons are there waiting for you."

"Alright." Leona chuckled, then took a left down a large hallway.

 **00000000000**

"No... No... No!" Raguna ran up to Mist, who was laying on the ground, "Mist! What happened!?"

"Ah..." Mist groaned, still some life left in her, "Leona... he... dropped me..." she weakly pointed upwards to the portico where she was thrown off of.

"Oh my..." Frey gasped when she saw the sight,

"That monster..." Lest growled,

"Against his own mother!?" Noel yelled, "That is pure savagery!"

"It's... It's ok..." Raguna cried and held Mist close, "It's... going to be alright..." he stood up and held the Blade of Light, "Oh... Woe is me!" he started to lament, "Forsaken by the Gods! My family is ruptured like an old dam, there is a calamity in my bloodline! If there is any other god that is by my side, I pray that the strength leave the blade and help my dying love!"

The Blade of Light started to glow, and the jewel shot out a beam of light that hit Mist in the chest,

"What in the gods..." Noel murmured,

"Ah..." Mist's well being started to improve, the huge cut she had on the back of her head healed, and overall she regained her health, "Raguna..."

"Oh... Thank which ever god has done that!" Raguna exclaimed and held Mist up, "Oh... I am glad you have returned to me!"

"You didn't have to do that, Raguna." Mist mumbled, "I am old... And whatever power you had left in the sword has been wasted." she pointed to the right half of the Blade of Light, which turned gray and dull,

"Nothing matters as long as you are still with me." Raguna sighed and hugged her,

"Um.. I'd hate to burst the love." Lest spoke, and the pointed up, "But aren't those the Divine Dragons?"

"Yes..." Raguna grumbled, "Alright... This has gone far enough." he clenched his fist, "Leona must be stopped, and only I can do so... Where is Lucia... is she alright?" he asked Mist,

"I'm... sorry..." Mist looked away,

"Wait... What!?" Noel yelled, "What happened to Lucia!? No! That savage! I will have his head!" he roared and started to sprint to the entrance of the Palace,

"No!" Lest held him back, "Noel! Raguna will make sure Lucia did not die in vain! I don't want to lose you too!"

"Argh!" Noel tried to fight him, "I... Is my girl alright!?"

"Yes!" Mist reassured him, "I sent her away to your home..."

"Oh.. thank heavens." Frey sighed,

"It's time to end this." Raguna growled, then descended up the Palace, "Mist... come... we must do this together."

"Very well." Mist nodded and followed him,

"We'll be by the entrance!" Lest told him as they also followed behind...

 **00000000000**

"Behold, you Classical Gods." Leona told the Divine Dragons, who were all with him at the top of the Palace, "This is the day I become Hero of the Runes, and together, we shall make the world a better place..." he mumbled and held his half of the Blade of Light firmly, "He's coming..."


	10. THE BATTLE

**Tragedy of a Hero**

 **Chapter 10**

 **THE BATTLE**

* * *

 _The clock moves forward,_

 _Never back,_

 _So all we do will stay on track._

 _Gods have risen,_

 _and families fell,_

 _But will the Hero,_

 _face the Final Bell?_

 _For we all can face,_

 _When the Hour strikes None,_

 _But can the Father face,_

 _the wrath of his only Son?_

 **0000000**

"Behold..." Leona grinned as Raguna walked up the steps, side by side with Mist, "The man who calls himself a Hero, but is truly a coward."

"Hehehe." Fiersome chuckled,

"Come to throw in the towel?" Terrable chortled, "That's what you enjoy doing."

"Leona..." Raguna told his son, "Why are you doing this? You were going to be hero anyways."

"But I want to be Hero now." Leona chuckled, "Because you can't handle it... You are a coward and a fraud."

"Leona." Mist came up,

"Ah! Mother!" Leona gasped in shock, "How did you- How!?"

"I used the power in the Blade of Light to save her." Raguna informed him, and then showed him the dulled blade,

"How pathetic." Leona scoffed, "The Blade of the Gods should be used to fight evil!"

"She is your mother!" Raguna yelled, "Do you not care for her!? What is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Leona laughed, as did The Benefactor, "I am fine and dandy! Now I will be happier if you gave me the other half of the Blade!"

"Raguna." Mist whispered to her husband, "Just do it..."

"Huh..." Raguna sighed, "Alright... But I want you to know something, Leona." he turned to the youth, "What you tried to do to your mother, and what you did to your sister... I would never have done to your family." he murmured, then made the jewel on the blade shine.

"Ah!" Luna fell from a white portal, holding her baby.

"Luna!" Leona said in surprise, "What happened!?"

"That fraud imprisoned me!" Luna ran over to him, "He also tried to kill our baby!"

"What!?" Leona exploded,

"You savage!" Ventuswill roared, "You barbarian!"

"I can't believe we chose the likes of you to be the Hero!" Terrable steamed,

"I will have your head for that!" Leona stormed over to the Earthmate, sword in hand, "Now give me the right half of the Blade of the Gods and I may consider pardoning you of this crime!"

"You killed your own sister!" Raguna yelled, "And tried to kill your own mother! The woman who went through the pain of bringing you into this world!"

"Shut up!" Leona yelled and charged,

"Woah!" Raguna raised his blade and countered his son's attack, "ACK!" he groaned when his arms felt the pain of the blow,

"Kill him, Leona!" Luna cheered from the sidelines, "Give me his head on a platter, and I will love you forever!"

"That's what I'm trying to do, love!" Leona laughed as he did and underhand sweep,

KLING! Raguna blocked it.

"Watch out!" Mist gasped and Leona charged up an attack,

"Ventusgale!" Leona yelled and sent a large wind razor from his half of the blade,

"GAH!" Raguna gasped and barely avoided the attack,

"HRAH!" Leona appeared and struck him in the back,

"ARGH!" Raguna yelled in pain even though it hit his armor, "Why you!" he turned and struck his son."

"YRAH!" Leona growled as he was cut in the shin, "HAH!" he let out a devastating assault of chops and strikes.

"ARGH!" Raguna started to slowly capitulate under the strain of the blows,

"Raguna!" Mist screamed when a chop got a little too close for comfort,

"Go Leona!" Aquaticus laughed as he saw the son dominating.

"TASTE THE POWER OF THE BLADE OF THE GODS!" Leona yelled and charged towards the Earthmate, "AQUATISURGE!" he unleashed a killer blast of water akin to a hydro pump.

"CRAP!" Raguna was taken away by the surge, and crashed into one of the pillars, "AUGH!" he fell to the ground.

"Raguna!" Mist screamed in horror,

"I'm fine..." Raguna groaned as he stood up, "Damn.. It's like fighting myself... except he has the powers of the Dragons..."

"Give up, father?" Leona laughed as he used the power of the Blade to hover in the air, "Or do you need more convincing!? Astrosphere!" he shot out a very bright orb of light magic,

"Hah!" Raguna swung his blade at it, making the ball shoot back,

"What!?" Leona yelled, then swung his blade to make it ricochet back to Raguna,

"Ha ha!" Raguna returned it, "Now this is more like it!"

"HA!"

"HA!" the two sent the sphere back and forth amongst each other,

"DWAH!" Leona faltered and missed his swing, yelling when the ball struck him, "Why you!" he sent another one, but much faster,

"Hrah!" Raguna swung his blade, making it return,

"Ha!"

"Hyah!" Raguna did a trick swing, making the sphere curve,

"Wah!" Leona faltered once more, "RAHHH!" he was struck and sent to the ground,

"Hyah!" Raguna used this opportunity to strike,

"Hah!" Leona regained mobility and backflipped away from the attack, "You think it's that easy!?"

"Getting hit with your own attack is quite foolish, don't you think?" Raguna chuckled and grinned,

"Shut up!" Leona went ballistic and once more went berserk with his blade,

"Hey!" Raguna yelled when one was a little too close to home,

"Take this!" Leona swung masterfully and nearly cut the Earthmate's head off,

"Too slow!" Raguna taunted,

"Shut your mouth!" Leona yelled and swung fiercely,

"ARGH!" Raguna yelled when the vibration of his blade hurt his hands,

"RAH!" Leona kicked his father in the chest,

"OOF!" Raguna fell to the ground,

"Fierscorch!" Leona blasted a wave of fire at him,

"Hot!" Raguna rolled out of the way,

"As long as he has that magic, you're toast!" Mist told him, "Raguna, be careful!"

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Raguna groaned, then noticed the chips in his blade, "Huh.. I guess only the Blade of Light can break the Blade of Light... Interesting..."

"Talking to yourself again?" Leona chuckled, "Hehehehe..."

"I won't be able to break his though..." Raguna continued, "His is blessed by the Dragons... The good part is neither of us can use foresight... But still.. what to do.. what to do..."

"Stop it!" Leona interrupted him and attacked,

"Hey!" Raguna blocked all his blows, "Give me some room here!"

"Not a chance!" Leona laughed and continued his assault.


	11. Father and Son

**The Tragedy of a Hero**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Father and Son**

* * *

"Augh!" Raguna groaned as he was punched by his son, "Oof!" he fell to the ground,

"I think you have had enough..." Leona chuckled as he walked over to his downed father, "Now, just give me the sword and maybe I'll think about sparing your life."

"Don't do it!" Luna yelled, "He'll just haunt you! Kill him now! Give our baby a brighter future!"

"Hm..." Leona mumbled, "She's right, you know... I wonder why I didn't want to marry her."

"Because I was training you up to become something better..." Raguna groaned, "Something better than this..."

"What's better than being the Hero of the Runes?" Leona chuckled, "Now, give me the right side... I want the Blade of the Gods fully restored!"

"You will never have my half..." Raguna stood up, "You're not worthy..."

"I am holding the other half.." Leona said, "They're the same thing."

"No..." Raguna muttered, "A Hero holds this one..."

"Why you!" Leona yelled and charged, "Ventusgale!" he blasted his father with a hurricane wave,

"AUGH!" Raguna crashed into the wall,

"Leona, stop!" Mist stepped in his path,

"Get out of my way!" Leona yelled and slapped his own mother aside,

"AH!" Mist screamed and fell to her knees,

"You should just stay on the ground..." Leona growled at her,

"How dare you hit your mother like that!?" Raguna roared and charged,

"Huh!?" Leona didn't even have time to turn, "AUGH!" he yelled when he was viciously tackled.

KLINK! Leona's half of the sword landed a few feet away, as did Raguna's.

"Have... Some..." Raguna said whilst punching him, "Respect!" he delivered a crippling hook,

"Get.. Off of me!" Leona yelled and tried to push his father off, "HAH!" he punched him

"You made a grave mistake hitting her, you little brat!" Raguna picked him up, "HAH!" he threw him at a small pillar,

"ACK!" Leona yelled, "Argh..." he growled as he stood up, "Is that how you want to fight!?"

"Get him, Leona!" Fiersome roared, "Show him how real mortals fight!"

"No..." Leona grinned, seeing The Benefactor pointing at something, "I got a better idea..."

"What is it, kid?" Raguna growled, "You gonna run away?!"

"Even better..." Leona said, "Luna, get me the swords!" he yelled,

"Alright!" Luna said,

"I'll take care of the babe!' Ventuswill told her, and Luna dashed off, leaving her baby in her protection,

"Huh!?" Raguna turned around, seeing the two halves alone on the ground, "Oh no you don't!"

"I'm going, Raguna!" Mist stood up and dashed to them,

"Ha ha!" Luna beat her older rival to them, "I got them, Leona! Here, get them!"

"I'm going!" Leona laughed, and gave a sucker punch to his father before sprinting,

"Argh!" Raguna was fazed, "Hey!" he yelled and followed behind.

"Here!" Luna quickly tossed the blades over to Leona, who caught them perfectly.

"No!" Mist arrived too late to stop her,

"Hahahaha!" The Benefactor laughed, "You did it, Leona! You are the Hero!"

"Yes I am!" Leona quickly crashed the two halves together,

"Ah!" Raguna was blinded by the light created, "No!"

"YES!" Leona laughed, "I have done it!"

 **00000000000**

"Things are not looking good for Raguna!" Frey gasped as the three watched the battle from afar,

"With Leona uniting the Blade of Light..." Lest gulped, "Raguna may be done for!"

"And so are we!" Noel cried, "If there was something we could do!"

 **00000000000**

"Ha ha ha ha!" Leona laughed as he held the United Blade of Light in his hands,

"He's done it!" Terrable said in awe, "Hail the New Hero of the Runes!"

"Behold Father!" Leona said, "As I make this world a better place!" he yelled and pointed at the Divine Dragons,

"Huh!?" Aquaticus said as they started to float,

"What's going on!?" Ventuswill said as she saw the baby on the ground get smaller, "Why am I floating?!"

"Leona!" Terrable roared, "What are you doing!?"

"I am giving you the strength to fight!" Leona yelled, and power surged through the deities, "You are the gods of this world!"

"Ah!" Fiersome yelled, "Thank you so much!"

"It's over, Raguna!" Luna laughed as she stood by Leona's side, "This is your end."

"BEHOLD!" Leona yelled, "I HOLD THE BLADE OF THE GODS!"

"This is a disaster..." Raguna growled,

"He wouldn't dare kill his parents..." Mist mumbled, "Would he?"

"Yes... I would..." Leona chuckled, "What have you done to help me... This was all my effort!"

"We saved your life!" Mist told him,

"It was our effort that you are still alive and breathing!" Raguna added,

"It was our love and sacrifice that let us withstand 200 years of isolation in the Light Realm." Mist cried, "We did it all for you, Leona... Our firstborn son... We did it because we love you!"

"That is all lies!" The Benefactor told Leona, "They're deceiving you!"

"Silence!" Leona yelled at his parents, "You speak lies!"

"You are a liar too!?" Terrable scoffed, "I should have expected this."

"We are not lying!" Mist yelled, "Leona.. Please!"

"This is your end!" Leona raised his blade in order to strike them down,

"Kill them!" Luna told him,

"NOT TODAY!" a voice yelled,

"WAH!" Leona was knocked down by Noel,

"Give me that!" Lest yelled and tried to take away the Blade of Light from the youth's hands,

"Get away from him!" Ventuswill roared and struck Noel with her tail,

"RAH!" Fiersome headbutted Lest,

"Hyah!" Frey stepped in,

"Get off!" Leona groaned as he tried to get his mother-in-law off his back, "Hah!" he started to swing his blade wildly,

"Give me that!" Frey continued to hold on, like a cowboy with a bucking bronco,

"HYAH!" Leona gave one wild enough swing to knock her off,

"Augh!" Frey fell to the ground,

"Time to k-" Leona paused when he heard a whimper behind him,

"Oh my..." Mist gasped as she saw the sight.

There was Luna, with a cut straight across her chest,

"Le-Le-Leona..." Luna cried, "Why... Did... AH..." she fell to her knees,

"NOO!" Leona yelled in horror, "NO!"

"Did he..." Terrable muttered, "Kill his own wife!?"

"Oh my..." Ventuswill said in shock,

"LUNA!" Leona cried, "I... I didn't mean it! Oh gods! Why... Help her!" he yelled at the Divine Dragons,

"We can't!" Fiersome said, "We don't control lives!"

"Then who does!?" Leona yelled, but then looked down, his wife was dead, "RAHH!" he exploded, "Curse whichever god controls the lives of men! He has brought me great agony!"

"Huh!?" Raguna looked at the sword, which started to glow,

"What's this!?" Leona yelled as he felt the sword's power decrease, "WAH!" he yelled when the sword split once more,

"Ha ha!" Raguna laughed when the right side landed straight into his hand, "What a mistake you have done!"

"What did I do!?" Leona yelled,

"You have cursed the Greater Power!" Raguna laughed, "His blessing was in this sword! I guess he prefers me over you!" he felt the sword surge in power, "Ooh Baby! Am I back in business!"

"It does not matter!" Leona growled, "You only have one god's blessing! I have four!"

"This ain't no ordinary god, Leona!" Raguna yelled, "This is the Creator Deity!"

"Enough!" Leona yelled and charged.

However, Raguna saw this before it happened, his half regained the power of foresight!

"Ha ha!" Raguna did the steps to completely unravel that assault, "Take this!"

"Argh!" Leona was sent to the floor, "Why you! Aquatisurge!"

"WOAH!" Raguna was swept away, but quickly recovered,

"Hah!" Leona charged violently,

"I see it!" Raguna said, then stepped aside and struck his son in the flank,

"ARGH!" Leona yelled in pain, but his armor reduced the damage to a minor cut, "Why you!" he swung his sword,

"ACK!" Raguna was struck in the thigh, "A vision!" he exclaimed when he saw Leona shoot a Fiersome fire ball,

"Fiersphere!" Leona surely yelled, and the fireball shot out,

"Ha ha!" Raguna, expecting it, stepped aside,

"Hmph!" Leona said, and then looked to the side lines, seeing Lest, Frey and Noel standing there, "Ventusbolts!" he yelled and shot lightning bolts out of his fingers.

"WOAH!"  
"AH!"  
"YIKESS!" The three were knocked out of the Palace.

"The less enemies, the better..." Leona chuckled to his father, "Huh!?"

KAPOW! Raguna had snuck in a devastating left hook,

"AUGH!" Leona fell to the ground,

"I'll take that!" Raguna snatched the left half of the Blade of Light, "HAH!" he reunited the blades.

"NO!" the Dragons screeched, then tried to stop the process,

"I SURELY SAW IT!" Raguna yelled, having received a vision, and used the fused blade to attack them all.

"RAH!" Terrable was struck, as where his comrades, they all were quickly disabled...

00000000000

"The less enemies, the better.." Raguna repeated to his son, who was barely getting up,

"Shut up!" Leona yelled and entered a tantrum,

"Kill him now!" The Benefactor yelled,

"You shut up!" Leona yelled at him, "You led me into this mess!"

"Who are you talking to!?" Mist asked, seeing Leona was yelling at thin air,

"You shut up too!" Leona held his head in pain, "Go away, Benefactor!" he yelled at him,

"We need to win, Leona!" The Benefactor argued, "Or you'll never be the Hero again!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Leona punched him,

"My son is mad!" Mist cried as she saw Leona punch thin air with such ferocity,

"I'm trying to help you, boy!" The Benefactor yelled, "We just need to get that sword back!"

"Who do you think he is talking to!?" Mist asked Raguna,

"ARGH!" Leona held his head as a dark spirit came out his left ear,

"GAH!" the two parents gasped as The Benefactor appeared in spirit for all to see.

"Why don't you ask the man himself!?" The Benefactor laughed, "I am the rage of Leona concentrated throughout the years! And it was you! Oh Great Hero! That sparked my birth!"

"What?" Raguna said,

"It was your incessant oppression that made Leona hate you and hate you..." The Benefactor said, "Your pride poisoned his mind... To him, it was all about you! But no longer! I helped him rise up, and now... We shall defeat you!" he laughed and once again entered Leona.

"Hah!" Leona yelled, "I will kill you!" he yelled and tackled Raguna.

"WAH!" Raguna yelled as he was knocked down,

"Raguna!" Mist gasped and stepped aside,

"I will kill you!" Leona yelled and snatched the Blade from his hand, "HAH!" he raised it up sky high,

"HRAH!" Raguna kicked him off, then the two stood, facing each other.

"It's time for you to die..." Leona chuckled as he held the blade once more,

"I just want you to know, Leona..." Raguna mumbled, "I never wanted this to happened... I always loved you... When you were young... It broke my heart the thought that you were going to perish... Because of that... I trained you like there was no tomorrow."

"Shut up!" Leona was livid now, and blindly charged in rage against his father,

"Hah!" Raguna caught the blade,

"Huh!?" Leona said, but was kicked down, "Ooof!" he fell on his back, "Damn it! Die!" he tried his hardest to stab his father.

"Hyah!" Raguna grabbed the blade, and took possession of it,

"Hmphh!" Leona growled and took out a concealed dagger, trying his hardest to strike his father wherever possible,

"Stop!" Raguna held down the dagger arm, "Oh my son... I am so sorry.." he mumbled and hovered the blade over Leona's heart,

"Father!" Leona gasped in horror, "No! Father! Please! Don't!"

"I always loved you..." Raguna cried, and gave the thrust...

"Agh..." Leona gagged, "Agh agh... Gha..." he looked to his left, and he saw The Benefactor frown and slowly fade away... After a few moments, he breathed his last.

"He failed us..." a voice said from behind, it was Fiersome, who was the only one conscious, "That puny mortal failed us!" he roared and charged, "HE WILL PAY!" he flew past Raguna and Mist,

"Fiersome!" Raguna yelled, "Don-"

"BRAH!" Fiersome breathed fire on a certain spot...

And with that... Leona's bloodline was terminated...


	12. EPILOGUE

**Tragedy of a Hero**

 **Chapter 12**

 **EPILOGUE/** **SPECIAL CHAPTER**

* * *

 _Thus, Leona, in his dreams of becoming the Hero of the Runes, perished, as did his wife, Luna, and his baby boy- destroying his bloodline entirely..._

 _The Divine Dragons swore allegiance to Raguna, recognizing him as the true Hero of the Runes, and never again rose up to question him._

 _Raguna and Mist mourned for the loss of their two children, however, the blessing of the Greater Power shone upon them, and, despite Mist's age, were able to have another child. This boy is called Leif, and is now learning under the lessons of Raguna._

 _The Greater Power, knowing their strife, gave Raguna and Mist the blessing of youth... Knowing that they needed more days in order to bring up Leif to be the next Hero._

 _As for Lest's Line: Noel lived the rests of his days a widow, taking care of his only daughter as well as he could._

 _Frey and Lest, however, still continued to to have children, as was their mission, and the town continued to grow and grow._

 _Despite all this peace that followed these cataclysmic events, Raguna sensed a strong conflict on a strange portal that had appeared in the Palace, and taking Mist and Terrable, the two entered the gate to find themselves in another world._

 **00000000000**

"Where do you think we are, Mist?" Raguna asked as the three entered a strange land,

"I don't know..." Mist mumbled,

"I don't sense the Power of the Runes in this Realm." Terrable grumbled,

"HYAH!" a distant voice yelled,

"What was that?" Raguna murmured, holding his sword tight,

"Are you still trying, Hero of Time!?" another voice yelled, this one was deeper and much more menacing,

"We have to check that out!" Raguna yelled and the three advanced, stopping when they saw something under the hill they were in.

"IT'S TIME TO DIE, HERO OF TIME!" a huge dark skinned man with red hair yelled and hovered in the air, surging in dark magic.

"Watch out!" a third figure, who was a princess, gasped in shock,

"Wah!" the first figure, who was a young man clad in green, yelled as he stepped back,

"I HAVE THE TRIFORCE OF POWER!" the dark skinned man roared and extended his hand, "I WILL DESTROY ALL GOOD AND BRIGHT IN THIS WORLD!"

"Uh oh..." Mist mumbled, "That's not good."

"I know..." Raguna growled, "But is is our fight?"

"If we managed to enter here... They can enter our world..." Terrable warned, "So if this man does win.. He can easily cross over to cause us trouble..."

"Ganondorf!" the princess yelled, "We will defeat you!"

"TRY TO STOP ME NOW!" the dark skin manned yelled and started to prepare a devastating dark ball,

"Now is the time to rise!" Raguna yelled and ran down the hill,

"Huh!?" they all turned to face him.

"Who are you!?" the dark skinned man yelled, "Nevertheless, die!" he launched his sphere,

"Blade of Light!" Raguna reflected the attack, shocking the three.

"I thought only the Master Sword..." the princess mumbled,

"HYAH!" the green clad hero went in for the strike,

"ARGH!" the dark skin man fell to the ground...

00000000

"That was easy..." Raguna chuckled as they returned to the Sealed Palace, the portal closing behind them, "Who were they anyways."

"Probably some nobody mortals." Terrable grunted, "You defeated the man quite easily."

"I wouldn't count on that." Mist told the Earth god, "They did say 'Hero of Time'."

"Mist..." Raguna sighed, "Look at me... Look at me... I'm the Hero now." he laughed, "Hero of the Runes..."

"What if there's more Heroes..." Mist mumbled, "You know... out there?"

"I've heard stories..." Terrable said, "Of other heroes... Maybe... Just maybe..."

"You cannot be serious." Raguna scoffed, "What.. is there supposed to be a Hero King, or a Radiant Hero? Why don't we make many Heroes?! There should be as many Heroes as there are gods! The Hero of the Wind! Oh nelly, I can't wait to meet them all!" he ranted as the three entered the palace.


End file.
